Robin's Last Moments
by RedHeadedWoman91
Summary: As Robin lays dying his thouhgts turn to the poor, his gang and Marian. No specifics about how or where Robin and the gang are cuz the ep hasn't been filmed or shown. Character death obviously


Months had passed and yet nothing had changed. Robin had withdrawn slightly after Marian's death but he had still been there to fight the Sheriff and Gisbourne. He had still been there for the gang and he had kept them fighting through everything. The only change was the noticeable absence of Marian and Robin's desire for revenge. For a time, Much had worried about him. But after Robin had talked to him about it, Much's worry for his master had lessened somewhat. Will and Djaq had come back to England from the Holy Land because they had missed the gang and what they did. They also worried for Robin but they didn't tell him that. As the months had ticked away, things got back to relative normality. But now that was going.

Robin lay on his back looking up at the sun, ignoring the pain that was spreading through his body. He ignored Djaq's hands inspecting the wound, or was it wound_s_. Robin wasn't sure how many injuries he had. He wasn't even entirely sure about how he had ended up on his back in pain. As the pain consumed Robin's body, an image flashed into his clouded mind. An image of Marian running towards him in the wedding dress she had later sold and given the profits to the poor. Through his pain, Robin smiled happily at the image. At once his mind cleared and he was able to concentrate on what his gang was doing. He was aware that they were trying to help him but he noticed that Djaq wasn't giving instructions. Instead she was standing off a little way watching the gang's attempts to save him sadly. Robin worked up the strength to knock Much's hands away from his body and shake his head at him. They all looked towards Djaq who allowed a tear to fall onto her cheek and shake her head at them. Robin wasn't going to have a miracle recovery this time. The lads looked back down at Robin with tears in their eyes. Robin smiled at them, letting them know that it was okay. Much knelt down and took his hand.

As the sun slowly made it's way across the endless blue sky, Robin's thoughts turned to the poor and what would become of them. He knew that one of the lads, probably Little John, would take up the mantle and continue to look after them. Robin knew that the poor would mourn his passing while the Sheriff would celebrate it with a festival. Robin followed Djaq's instructions and breathed slowly and deeply. It helped ease the pain along with the wine that Will was helping him to drink.

Robin's thoughts turned to his beloved gang. He knew that they would continue to be Robin Hood's Men, even if he was dead. They _were_ Robin Hood. Much would be the hardest hit by his death but he fond solace in the knowledge that Robin would be at peace. Will would also be hit hard by it. Will was a strong lad and he saw Robin as the big brother he never had. But Djaq would look after Will, she'd look after all of them. Even if it meant she had to hide the way she was feeling. Little John would be crushed but he would be the first to recover from his grief in order to continue helping the poor. Allan was a different story all together. Robin wasn't sure how he would react but Robin could bet that it would be in his own unique way. Whatever happened Robin was confidant that the gang would continue to help the poor and would keep trying to overthrow the Sheriff and Prince John and bring King Richard back to England.

Pain suddenly shot through Robin's body causing him to cry out. Djaq began to try to lessen the pain through several Saracen methods, while John thought back to his woodsman knowledge and medicine. Neither of them could think of something to help ease his pain. Much, Will and Allan were thinking of more practical methods like breathing a certain way. After a time, Allan remembered something he had learnt while at the castle. Robin didn't hear what the remedy was but it worked. It numbed the pain and cleared his mind. It also helped to lessen the blood loss.

Robin's thoughts turned to Marian, his wife. Since her death at the hands of Gisbourne, Robin had wanted to take his revenge and to see her again. And now, it seemed he would and he would never again leave her side. Robin looked at his friends and realised that by gaining one person he would lose five. Tears leaked from Robin's eyes at the thought. He felt guilty for wanting to see Marian again. He hadn't thought about what he would lose. Robin didn't want to die, not anymore. Now he wanted to stay with the gang. But he knew that this wasn't possible.

Robin never had the chance to say goodbye or thank his friends, his brothers, his family. He never got to give them one last piece of advice. For at that moment when he went to speak, his heart stopped. He drew in one last breath and stared up at his friends. Robin's eyes conveyed to the gang his love and sadness and everything he wanted to tell them but couldn't. Robin breathed out slowly and his eyes lost their former light and dimmed. Robin managed to say four last words that were barely whispered and yet clear as the light of day:

"We… are…. Robin… Hood…" his eyes froze staring up at his friends and the blue sky. A smile appeared on his lips, small and content.

And so the legend that was Robin Hood died and walked off into the sunset, hand-in-hand with Marian. They would wait for their friends to come to them in death before they could truly Rest In Peace.


End file.
